


Look How They Shine For You

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: Tonks gazes out of the window, considering her pregnancy and being alone. Meanwhile, after being yelled at by a furious Harry for his decision to leave Tonks behind, Remus returns to his wife.





	Look How They Shine For You

**Author's Note:**

> For hp-may-madness Day 29 - Prompts: Incomplete / Yellow, Kink: Oral sex (mentioned). This is a fic is inspired by “Yellow” by Coldplay, which is how I chose to use the “yellow” prompt.

The stars were shining in full force tonight as Tonks sat by the window in her bedroom. It had been a while since she’d been in here, but it wasn’t too different from how she remembered it. The bed was still a tad too big, even now that she’d grown up, the back of her door was still plastered with small pictures of her favorite Wizard Rock bands, and there were still glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling, enchanted by her mom so they would take the shape of anything she wanted and would glow whenever she wanted them to. Right now, the artificial stars were the only things providing dimly illuminating the dark room. That, and the real stars outside.  
  
Right now, being surrounded by such familiarity didn’t comfort Tonks. Ironically, it made her feel like she didn’t belong. Then again, maybe it wasn’t the room that made her feel that way - maybe it was the fact that she was alone now that made her feel so painfully incomplete. Well, not truly alone, she thought, as her hand absentmindedly came to rest on her stomach.   
  
Tonks looked back up at the sky. Each star seemed to be twinkling especially brightly. She wondered who they were shining for, or if they shone for anyone at all. Supposedly, some stars were so far away that by the time those on earth saw its light, they were long dead. There was something profound to be uncovered from that thought, she was sure of it - but right now she couldn’t think of it.  
  
The sound of the front door of the house opening and closing jolted Tonks out of her thoughts, nearly sending her toppling off her perch by the window. She tried to ignore it, wondering if her father had come back from wherever he’d been. But then footsteps were rushing up the stairs with a tempo she couldn’t help but recognize. Within moments, her room door was unceremoniously thrown open, and there was the silhouette of her husband, framed by the light from the hallway. The love of her life, who’d left her here “for her own good”.  
  
Tonks felt the urge to run towards him and throw her arms around him. It was very, very difficult, but she managed to resist.   
  
“Hi,” Remus said.  
  
“Hi,” Tonks replied. She realized she sounded breathless. She wished she wasn’t so easy to read.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
“So,” Tonks said conversationally. “You’re back, are you?”  
  
Remus nodded very slowly. “Yeah,” he said. “I guess I am.”  
  
More silence, this one seeming to stretch out for far too long.  
  
Remus spoke again. “I… I’ve been an idiot, Dora.”  
  
Tonks couldn’t hold herself back anymore. She dashed across the room and dragged her husband towards her to press their lips together passionately. Remus stiffened for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in closer, deepening the kiss.  
  
When they parted, Remus’ expression seemed regretful in the low light. “You’ve always been too quick to forgive me, Dora.”  
  
Tonks smiled. “It’s my weakness. _You’re_ my weakness.”  
  
Remus winced. “Sometimes I worry that I shouldn’t be.”  
  
She ran a soothing hand over his cheek. He relaxed into her touch, prompting another smile. But it wasn’t long later that she felt herself become serious. “Why did you leave?”  
  
“I was frightened,” he said quietly. “I thought… you’d be better off without me. I worried that our… our child… they would be…”  
  
Tonks furrowed her brow. “Would be what?”  
  
“Like me,” Remus finished.  
  
Tonks shook her head. “And so what if they end up like you? You’re an incredible, beautiful man.”  
  
Remus didn’t quite look like he believed her. Tonks wished he could see himself through her eyes, see how much she loved him. Didn’t he know how much she loved him?  
  
He also looked like he had a lot more worries on his mind than just concerns that their child would be a werewolf. She could imagine them: worries that her parents would never approve of him. Worries that he would accidentally physically harm her. Worries that their child would be ashamed of him. Remus always worried about everything.  
  
“We have some things to work out, don’t we?” Tonks asked.   
  
Remus nodded. “That we do.” He sighed. “I’m truly sorry, Dora. You’ve done so much for me. And you’ve been through so much, just to marry this ridiculous old man.”  
  
“And I would do it all again,” Tonks assured him. She would do anything for him, and a hundred cliches came to mind when she imagined the extent to which she’d go for Remus. “If you promise you’re with me for good, this time.”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
“No more walking out on me.”  
  
“No more.”  
  
“And you have to admit you’ve been stupid and that you’ll make it up to me tenfold.”  
  
Remus laughed. The sound made Tonks’ heart sing, to know that he’d made a happy sound for the first time in a while. “I’ve been stupid and I’ll make it up to you tenfold.”  
  
“That’s what I like to hear,” Tonks smiled. “You know how you can start making this up to me?”  
  
Remus frowned. “Hmm… buying out half of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes?”  
  
“God, no, we can’t afford that!”  
  
“Learning to cook so I stop burning breakfast?”  
  
“That’d be nice, but it’s not what I had in mind.”  
  
A mischievous look came over Remus’ face, and it sent Tonks’ heart aflutter, reminding her of when they first began dating. “Going down on you for an hour?”  
  
Tonks giggled. “You know, I was going to say ‘kiss me all night long’, but I’ll take that, too.”  
  
“Your wish is my command,” Remus replied.  
  
They slowly made their way to Tonks’ bed, which she now felt grateful was a little oversized. She tried to smoothly flip them over so she could push Remus onto the bed, but wound up kicking one of her bed posts instead and letting out a yelp.  
  
Remus began to laugh as Tonks hopped unsteadily around on one foot, shouting expletives. “Shh, your mum will hear us!”  
  
Tonks groaned as she collapsed onto the bed. “This isn’t what I planned.”  
  
“Oh, what did you plan?”  
  
“I was aiming for sexy.”  
  
“You’re sexy right now, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
Tonks threw an arm over her face. “You’d think I’d have learned by now.”  
  
Remus smiled, slowly lowering himself so he was above her, supported by his arms and legs on the bed. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ll kiss the pain away.” He leaned down and his mouth captured hers in a sweet yet passionate embrace. The stayed intertwined like that for a while, hands wandering, enjoying the feeling of being pressed against each other again. It hadn’t been long since they parted, but it felt like forever.  
  
“I have to ask,” Tonks said when they broke apart. “What made you come home to me?”  
  
Remus chuckled. “I’d like to say I had an epiphany, but it was Harry, actually.”  
  
“Harry?”  
  
“Remember I said I was going to go bring the fight to You Know Who directly?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“I asked Harry if I could come along with them on their mission.”  
  
Tonks burst out laughing. “I’m not even surprised.”  
  
“He turned me down, of course. Said I was a coward for leaving you.”  
  
“Smart boy, that one.”  
  
“He’s always been. James would be so proud.”  
  
Tonks chuckled some more, but stopped when she saw Remus’ serious expression.  
  
“I truly am sorry, Dora. And I truly will make it up to you. I’m sorry you’re saddled with such a broken, silly old man.”  
  
“Saddled?” Tonks repeated. “You must be joking.” She smiled and pushed Remus so he was lying next to her, then pointed to the glowing stars stuck to the ceiling above them. “Look.”  
  
“What am I looking for?”  
  
Tonks closed her eyes and focused. When she reopened them, the stars were altering, shifting into a different shape. Within seconds, they all resembled wolves, some howling, some walking, some lying curled up and snoozing. One was even pacing around the ceiling, nuzzling at the other wolves.  
  
Remus inhaled sharply, then suddenly leaped up and practically tackled Tonks, his lips crashing against hers as they kissed and kissed and kissed again. In that moment, Tonks felt that no matter what they had to work through, this time, they’d do it and succeed - together.


End file.
